


I've Made My Conclusion

by RoseBlossomBunny



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Trans Weiss Schnee, Useless Lesbians, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlossomBunny/pseuds/RoseBlossomBunny
Summary: Years after the threat of Salem has passed, Ruby and Weiss have taken to travelling Remnant and helping people in need. It's a wonderful arrangement, but Weiss needs to work through some feelings she's been repressing...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	I've Made My Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back to fic writing!! Huge thanks to gravity_shifters_couples_counseling for helping me out with some editing and suggestions. He's a great writer and friend, and you should totally read his Gravity Rush fics!

Weiss enjoyed dancing with Ruby. Not a ballroom dance, no, but a dance of swords and scythes. A stab at a Grimm here, a slash at a Grimm there, the forest they fought in their stage.

"On your left, Ruby!" Weiss called as she sent fire out of her sword at a nearby Beowulf.

Ruby gracefully dodged a slash from an Ursa and retaliated with a slash of her own. "Thanks, Weiss! Watch your back!"

Weiss swiftly turned around, spotting another Beowulf and slicing off its head. Each Grimm vanished into a black dust, leaving a single particularly large Ursa in sight. Not that it would last long.

"Ready for Iceflower?" Ruby asked, jumping to Weiss's side and planting the blade of Crescent Rose into the dirt. She looked at Weiss, giving her a smirk. Weiss's stomach flipped, as it tended to whenever Ruby did that, for some odd reason.

Refocusing, Weiss replied, "Always… Bestie," with a wink. Spinning the dust cartridges on Myrtenaster, Weiss landed on ice dust. She summoned an ice glyph in front of the gun of Crescent Rose.

The Ursa began to charge, growing ever closer. Before it could come within even a yard of the duo however, Ruby fired off two ice-infused rounds at its legs, bringing it to a dead stop.

Weiss summoned a platform glyph behind Ruby, shouting, "Now!"

Ruby jumped onto the glyph; and kicked off, activating her semblance. Barrelling faster and faster toward the Ursa, she broke out of her semblance and readied her scythe.

One shot fired to add force, and Ruby sliced clean through the Ursa. A clean cut stretched from its left shoulder to its right knee, and the two halves of the beast fell apart. Ruby landed on the ground before it faded away, grinding her feet into the dirt.

"That should be all of them, right?" Ruby shouted in Weiss's direction. "We've been at this for hours."

Weiss chuckled. Somehow, Ruby always seemed to charm her. "Come on, you took on Salem and won! This is nothing." Weiss walked to Ruby's side, grabbing her partner's hand. "I do believe we got all of them, though. Shall we head back to the village?"

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss hated to admit it, but she was exhausted. Standing in the lobby of a simple inn, she wanted nothing more than to lay down, but Ruby was talking to the owner.

Now, Weiss used to be very cold and closed off. The idea of her ever willingly hugging someone in a non private setting would have been preposterous. But Weiss was now an older, warmer woman of 23. And she was very tired, and gods did it look very appealing to wrap her arms around her best friend's waist.. 

"Thank you again for taking down those awful beasts. They were a real hindrance on my business," the owner droned on. "I'll give you two ladies free rooms for the night, and be sure to give you payment tomorrow--"

The man stopped mid sentence as Weiss hugged Ruby from behind, resting her head on her partner's shoulder. He made a sound of confusion, but Ruby responded very naturally.

"Oh, don't mind Weiss, she's very huggy. Especially when she's tired. Might wanna let us go now." She winked, leading to a fond eye-roll from Weiss.

The owner coughed into his hand, muttering, "Suppose you'll only need one room, then." After a bit of scrounging around, he found a key and gave it to Ruby. "Up the stairs and on the first door on the left. And I wish a good rest to the lovely couple!"

Weiss's face immediately flushed red. It wasn't the first time someone had assumed she was dating her partner, but it always managed to embarrass her nonetheless.

"Th-thank you, sir. We'll head on up," Weiss replied, swiftly breaking away from her grip on Ruby. Ruby's face seemed to flash with… Disappointment? Sadness? Weiss set this to the back of her mind for the moment as she swiftly took her leave to the stairs.

Weiss found the door to her and Ruby's room, unlocked it, opened it, and- Oh. Of course. Lying in the center of the room was a single queen-sized bed. Clearly meant for two.

Weiss groaned and lied on the bed, muttering, "How cliche. I should have figured," to herself.

Now, this wasn't the first time people had gotten that sort of impression about her and Ruby. Yet despite that, it managed to fluster Weiss every single time. Which of course was ridiculous. Weiss cared for her partner a great deal, but…

"I'm straight. I don't know how anyone could think otherwise," Weiss mumbled as the door opened.

Ruby walked through the door, gave a warm smile, and said, "Hey Weiss! Thanks for getting the door unlocked for us!" Weiss noted not for the first time that she loved Ruby's smile. On a completely platonic, non-romantic level, of course!

Ruby set her scythe in a corner of the room and kicked off her boots. (They had a heel to them, and Ruby was already taller. It simply wasn't fair.)

"Do you want me to do the hair thing for you?" The rosy huntress asked.

"Do I ever not want you to do the hair thing?" Weiss replied, avoiding looking her in the eye. Ruby lightly giggled, sat on the bed, and began running her fingers through Weiss's soft white hair. Weiss was never quite sure why Ruby loved doing it. It was cropped short by an accident a long time ago, and Weiss had kept it that way out of convenience.

Of course, the ice queen wasn't complaining. She did take pleasure in being cared for by Ruby. In a friendly, non-romantic fashion. Because Weiss was straight. She was a woman, and women loved men, and not the incredibly gentle touch of a woman. But wait, she never looked down on Blake and Yang! That kind of thinking was awful.

Regardless, she was straight. Even if she happily nuzzled into Ruby's lap.

"Uuuuuuuugh," Weiss groaned. She didn't understand why feelings were so difficult. She didn't understand why she couldn't take her eyes off her partner's lips. Perhaps she did know why, but anytime Weiss tried to answer such questions to herself, a voice in her head would always shut her down.

"What's bugging you, princess?" Ruby questions.

"Ugh, you know I hate that nickname," Weiss replied, a little insincere. She actually quite liked it, coming from Ruby. "Anyway, I just… Feel embarrassed that I'm still holding onto some baggage from my upbringing. I'm in my 20s. I shouldn't still be affected by the way my father treated me. The bastard's rotting in prison, and he's somehow still hurting me."

"Nope. Don't get down on yourself for that. You lived with him for 17 years of your life," Ruby replied. She took hold of Weiss's left hand, a trick Weiss had come to realize was a way her partner kept her grounded. "You have to be fair to yourself. Trauma doesn't just disappear."

"I know, it's just…" Weiss stalled. Was she ready to talk about this? "I… Do you know how Atlas, in particular the rich, feel about… Certain lifestyles?"

"Certain lifestyles?" Ruby replied, before raising her eyebrows in realization and chuckling softly. "Weiss… Are you saying you might like girls?"

The ex-heiress's face immediately went red, and she looked away from Ruby. "...Maybe? I mean. There's this one girl who- I mean she just makes me feel, like. Really special and passionate and just. Her eyes have the prettiest shine, and she has such strong warm arms, and she's such a sweet person; and I mean let's be real it was kind of obvious I wasforcingthewholeNeptunething and-"

Ruby quickly put her hands on Weiss's shoulders and started massaging. "Whoa, hey, let's calm down. Don't worry, I'm not gonna judge. I know in Atlas the rich jerks are homophobic, but you're talking to a Vale girl. Who you already know is gay."

"Right, right… Thank you, Ruby. I guess it's just. My father really drilled into my head that I had to have a husband. It was just…" Weiss hesitated. "It was often a heavy implication that one of the conditions of him allowing me to live as a woman was, well. Being able to be wed off to the son of some other rich family, basically."

Ruby softly held Weiss's hand in comfort. "...and I'm guessing that you potentially being a lesbian would go against that, huh?"

Weiss nodded. Ruby still held her hand, still gave her comfort; but Weiss could see an anger in her partner's eyes. Anger at anyone who would dare hurt Weiss. Weiss's heart flipped the longer she stared, feeling Ruby's soft touch on her hand and shoulder, feeling passion in the--

"Weiss, I want you to know…" Ruby started, and wow, Weiss's mind went to distinctly non-heterosexual thoughts there, she should pay attention.

Ruby continued, "It's okay to not be sure. You lived in an upbringing that made questioning this sort of thing hard. It's okay to be a bit of a late bloomer, Weiss. And for the record, you liking women would never make you less of a woman." Ruby moved a hand from Weiss's shoulder, back to her hair. "No matter what conclusion you come to, I'll be here for you. I'll be by your side."

Staring into Ruby's eyes, hearing those words, something sparked in Weiss. Long buried feelings, repressed desires, years of intense friendship with Ruby that teetered on the edge of something else… There was one thought that immediately came to Weiss's mind.

"I've made my conclusion."

"W-what? You have?"

"I said that out loud."

"You did."

"I want to kiss you, if you wouldn't mind."

"I definitely wouldn't mind."

Weiss didn't wait another moment. She caressed Ruby's face, leaned in, and met her partner's lips with her own. Her lips were chapped but soft, tasted faintly of strawberry; and gods, Weiss got lost in the sensation.

Weiss slowly pulled back, eyes half shut as she stared into Ruby's own. Ruby looked almost starstruck.

Ruby giggled, "...Wow. That was. Wow. You're amazing. Did you know I've had a crush on you since I was 15?"

Weiss's eyes went wide open at the sudden confession. "O-oh um. Thank you. I think I'm in love with you."

"We're a couple of messes, huh?" Ruby replied as she laid down on the bed.

Weiss lay down next to Ruby, wrapping her arms around her. She nuzzled her face into Ruby's neck and whispered, "Yes, yes. A pair of lesbian messes. But we have each other. I'd probably be panicking more if it weren't past midnight, but as it stands I'm very tired and emotional."

"Night night, Weiss."

"Rest well, Ruby, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! This stemmed from my "repressed lesbian Weiss" headcanon cause like. She totally gives off those vibes. If CRWBY won't give us Whiterose content we'll make it ourselves!
> 
> Also on the off chance you've read my GR fic, "Of Kittens And Crows", I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I felt pretty demotivated with writing for quite a while, and it fell to the wayside. I will say that OFKaC is unfortunately cancelled, as I'm pretty unsatisfied with a lot of it, the pacing was super off. But I will write more GR one day!! Though it's more likely to be oneshots.
> 
> Also I plan on writing some Sonic stuff so look forward to that!


End file.
